


Álterum Latus ad DISSEPTUM - Rewrite

by Ariel_Schnee



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural, となりの吸血鬼さん | Tonari no Kyuuketsuki-san | Ms. Vampire Who Lives In My Neighborhood (Anime)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Balls Rubbing, Blood Drinking, Breasts Suckling, Crossover, Dick Rubbing, F/F, Hermaphrodites, Other, Pussy Rubbing, Romance, Shoujo-ai, pussy fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Schnee/pseuds/Ariel_Schnee
Summary: The New Watcher's Council gets wind of a couple of female vamps up to world-ending trouble in Japan. These two have got to be exterminated withextremeprejudice. They send their best people. Buffy Summers and Xander Harris. And...them. Along with Faith, Spike, Willow, and Andrew. And a squad of Junior Slayers too. Hmmm... Will they be enough to keep the world a spinning?
Relationships: Sophie Twilight/Amano Akari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Álterum Latus ad DISSEPTUM - Rewrite

**Disclaimer** : "Here Disclaimer!" *Whistles* "C'mon boy!" *Claps hands now* "Come here Disclaimer!"  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ , _Ms. Vampire Who Lives in My Neighborhood_ , or any of the other series appearing in here. I am just writing about them. I make **no profit** off of this fanfic.  
  
**Disclaimer:** In all the fics I will write on here girls will be hermaphrodites(herms). If this is not something you want to read, skip all my fics. In all of them, girls will be herms.  
  
**Summary:** The New Watcher's Council gets wind of a couple of female vamps up to world-ending trouble in Japan. These two have got to be exterminated with **extreme** prejudice. They send their best people. Buffy Summers and Xander Harris. And... **them**. Along with Faith, Spike, Willow, and Andrew. And a squad of Junior Slayers too. Hmmm... Will they be enough to keep the world a spinning?  
  
**AN:** This is a bit of an AU. It has to be to exist in the Buffyverse, and the other verses. There are some differences, from all canons.  
  
**01.** There are different breeds of vampires. The Slayers are tasked with hunting down the ones who are a threat to humanity. The canon Buffyverse vamps are the only ones with a demon in control. They've **all** got a "kill-on-sight" order on them. The other breeds have **no** demon. Some have their souls, some don't. They are all judged on an individual case by case basis.  
  
**02.** Sophie's kind are a bit different in this universe.  
  
**a.** Sophie, and others of her breed, can easily turn a human into one of their own kind. But... The human has to be **willing** for it to work correctly.  
  
**b.** Since they are **not** demon possessed, the sunlight **does not** burn. It merely makes them weak when they are exposed to it. They are at their strongest at night. Other traditional vampiric weaknesses like mirrors, running water, etc. **don't** bother them.  
  
**c.** They are many times stronger, tougher, quicker, agile, etc. than a baseline human. (In the anime Sophie lifted a **steamroller**. With **one** **hand**. ... O_O)  
  
**d.** While undead, they still **feel** alive. To themselves. And others.  
  
**e.** They can eat, and drink, the same things humans can. They don't **need** too. But like the taste. Though they still need blood, and water. Blood nourishes them. Water hydrates them. Any food they eat is turned into pure energy that they can use for their vampiric magic. Any liquid has the water separated, and the rest turned into pure energy for magic use.  
  
**f.** They do not age. While this might seem like a **good** thing, it can be **bad**. See **g**.  
  
**g.** No matter what age a person is, when they get turned into one of Sophie's kind their body changes to that of a thirteen year old underdeveloped girl. Yes, even guys. Yes, a girl. They are short, around four feet nine inches. They weigh little, around seventy-three pounds. And some people would remark that washboards have more "up top" than them. This is part of the curse on her kind that will affect anyone that's turned. They will always be mistaken for a teenage girl. There is a condition in RL similar to [this](https://www.google.com/search?newwindow=1&sxsrf=ALeKk02stMYJGp-HzIfqSPx_Em2q5ddkTg%3A1604970055923&ei=R-apX6vqN5C0swXU0I34DQ&q=Human+Growth+Hormone+DefIciency&oq=Human+Growth+Hormone+DefIciency&gs_lcp=CgZwc3ktYWIQAzIFCAAQyQMyAggAMgIIADICCAAyAggAMgIIADIGCAAQFhAeMgYIABAWEB4yBggAEBYQHjIGCAAQFhAeOgQIABBHOgcIIRAKEKABOgkIABDJAxAWEB5Qu9UGWJb2BmCP-AZoAXACeACAAegDiAHLD5IBCTAuOC4xLjAuMZgBAKABAqABAaoBB2d3cy13aXrIAQjAAQE&sclient=psy-ab&ved=0ahUKEwjrqbuw4_bsAhUQ2qwKHVRoA98Q4dUDCAw&uact=5) In the case of guys being turned, a mental "adjustment" is made so that they think "girl". And are perfectly comfortable in their new bodies too.  
  
  
The Other Side of the Barrier - Álterum Latus ad DISSEPTUM  
  
by  
  
Ariel Schnee  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
Sophie, and Akari, were sitting naked on the couch in Sophie's house watching RWBY on Sophie's big screen plasma TV.  
  
They were sitting close together, and holding hands.  
  
"Why doesn't Weiss just admit to herself that she's in love with Ruby?" asked Akari.  
  
"It's her upbringing." states Sophie. "She is afraid to let anyone that close to her. The only one she does is her big sister, Winter. With examples of her mother, father, and brother... She's used to those close to her hurting her emotionally. She keeps others at a distance. If she doesn't get close, she can't get hurt."  
  
Akari looked devastated. "That's so... sad. And so lonely. ... Poor Weiss."  
  
"Yes." said Sophie with a look in her eye. "It is. Sad, and lonely. ... Poor Weiss indeed." She sighs. "I know all too well of such loneliness."  
  
She's jolted out of her thoughts by Akari suddenly tackling her. And hugging her. Glomping onto her.  
  
" **AHHH!** " she exclaims.  
  
"You're not alone anymore!" explained Akari. "You have me now! ... And, we'll be together forever."  
  
Sophie looks at her, then smiles. Her cute fangs visible. "Yes, you're right my dearest Akari. We are together. Forever."  
  
Akari smiles at her, her cute fangs also visible as well. Slowly, she leans in.  
  
Sophie leans in as well.  
  
Their lips meet, and they kiss passionately.  
  
They stay like this for a little while, then Sophie breaks the kiss with a gasp.

"A...A...Akari!" Sophie exclaims as Akari rubs Sophie's pussy, balls, and dick.

Akari just grins, giggles, and then says, "Let's have a little _fun_."

Sophie just looks at her, then grins, and giggles too. "Alright, you little horny one. I suppose you have earned it now. Let's have a little _fun_."

Akari giggles in delight as Sophie started to rub Akari's pussy, balls, and dick as well.

Akari moaned in delight as Sophie inserted a finger into her. She moaned some more as Sophie thrust her finger in and out of Akari's wet pussy. Then she gasped in delight as Sophie started suckling Akari's cute, small breasts.

Just as it was getting _really_ good, Sophie gasped. And looks to the front door, where she just... sensed..... something. She tenses up, ready for anything.  
  


* * *

  
Two people walked through the pouring rain. They were cold, wet, and miserable. And just wanted to get their business tonight over with.  
  
They stopped in front of a house. The house next door had the name " _Forest_ " on it. One of the people looked at their cell phone, and the map there.  
  
"Is this it sweetcheeks?" asked the guy.  
  
The girl checked her map, and said "Yeah. This is it. This is the house we were told about. And if you call me 'sweetcheeks' one more time, I'm kicking your ass."  
  
"You know you want to do 'other things' with my ass." said the guy, while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
The girl snarled. "Let's just get this over with. The sooner we're done, the sooner we can rest. And the sooner I can be rid of **you**."  
  
"Aw c'mon." said the guy while smiling. "You know you like me."  
  
"Grrrrr..." went the girl.  
  
The two walked up to the door and...  
  


* * *

  
Sophie blinked in puzzlement, and frustration, as the doorbell rang.  
  
Akari blinked too. And moaned in disappointment. "Oh. Why _now_?! ... ..... Were you expecting anyone?" she asked.  
  
Sophie shook her head. "No. Only the pizza boy. And he already dropped off the pizzas."  
  
Akari groaned. "I know. Don't remind me. ... ... I'm stuffed." she said, patting her belly.  
  
Sophie relaxed, and giggled. "I told you not to eat so much."  
  
"But, the pepperoni pizza tasted **sooooo** delicious!" exclaimed Akari.  
  
Sophie giggled again. The two stared fondly into each other's eyes, gazing into each other's souls. Well, not **literally**. That sorta thing only happens in the universe next door. The one with the P.I. wizard in Chicago. Or it's variants. **Not** this one. Also... They didn't **have** any souls.  
  
Then the doorbell rang, breaking the romantic mood.  
  
They both groaned.  
  
"I'd better go answer that." said Sophie.  
  
"Want me to go with you?" asked Akari.  
  
"No." said Sophie. "You stay here. The wards will keep out anyone with hostile intent."  
  
Akari just nodded.  
  
Sophie went to answer the... **annoying** doorbell.  
  


* * *

  
"Geez." complained the girl. "Really? **How** many times do I have to press this thing before we get an answer?!"  
  
Suddenly, the door opened. And a young looking girl, with white hair, answered the door.  
  
"That will be enough times." she said frostily. "Do you have any idea how late it is? And you just interrupted my sexy/fun/loving/pussy-rubbing/balls-rubbing/dick-rubbing/breasts-suckling time with my girlfriend. ..." She looked... pissed. "Who are you?" she demanded coldly. "And what do you want?"  
  
The girl, and the guy, just blinked at the naked girl who had answered the door. The naked, and obviously aroused, girl. Who had just informed them they had interrupted her having sex with her girlfriend.

...

.....

"Those last two are dangerous questions." said the guy at last. "Of course, we're not Shadows, or Vorlons. So it's not so dangerous asking us."  
  
The girl blinked. Stared at him. And then she smiled. "And here I am without my Ambassador Kosh t-shirt." she giggled.  
  
The guy smiled. "Cool. Someone who gets the reference."  
  
Buffy just groaned. "If you're through geeking out, remember we've got a job to do."  
  
"That's not all I'd like to do." the guy said, while looking her up and down.  
  
The girl snarled, and said "In **your** dreams. And **my** nightmares."  
  
"Aw, you know you want me." said the guy, while leering.  
  
"Want you?" the girl asked in an incredulous voice. "I can't even **stand you**!"  
  
"Just part of my natural charm." said the guy smiling.  
  
" **Arrrggghhh!** " went the girl.  
  
The girl glared at him.  
  
He smirked at her.  
  
Then looked at her chest while smiling.  
  
The girl started to growl slightly.  
  
The white haired girl just looked between the two, and said "Ummm... If you're through having your "lover's spat"... What do you want?"  
  
The two jerked slightly, being reminded they were not alone.  
  
They stared at her.  
  
"Me? And **him?!** " exclaimed the girl in disgust.  
  
The guy just smirked. And said, "You wish that we were, don't you?"  
  
"We'll settle this later." the girl hissed out.  
  
"Oh, we can 'settle' things if you come to my room tonight. " the guy said happily.  
  
The girl growled.  
  
Composing herself, the girl turned back to the white haired girl.  
  
"Hello." she said. "Are you Sophie Twilight, perchance?"  
  
Sophie regathered herself, and said "Yes. Who are you?"  
  
The girl then said "I'm Buffy Summers. And this chauvinistic, self-righteous, condescending, horny, **asshole** is my... colleague." she said while **hissing** the last word. "Dean Winchester."  
  
Dean just smirked at her a little more before composing himself. He then turned to look at Sophie, and smiled. "Nice to meet you."  
  
Sophie smiled back. "It's nice to meet you as well. Both of you. Now, **why are you here**?"  
  
Buffy moved slightly, causing Sophie to look at her again. "We're with the New Watcher's Council. And we need your help in tracking down a couple of renegade members of your kind who want to open a breach between dimensions, and let back in the Old Ones. Will you help us to stop the end of the world?"  
  
Sophie just looked at the two of them her eyes wide, blinked, and said "Oh my..."  
  


This fic has been crossposted at [Fanfic Paradise](https://www.fanficparadise.com/fpforum-nsfw/index.php?threads/buffy-the-vampire-slayer-ms-vampire-who-lives-in-my-neighborhood-others-au-xvr-%C3%81lterum-latus-ad-disseptum-rewrite.4/) now.

Go check it out there for more!^_^


End file.
